Why cant you remember?
by ThinkingOfaName
Summary: Ron wakes up in state of confusion and has no recollection of the events of the night before! Hermione wants him to remember more than anything! (i'm hoping to eventually lead up to a big ball of fluff for Ron and Hermione) Let me know what you think!
1. Confusion

Just a little story I decided to write, I wasn't sure what was going to happen I just let my fingers do the typing and here it is. I do not own any of the characters I would have thought that would be obvious as I am not that clever nor amazing. We can thank our God J.K Rowling for all that. Anyway on with the story, because I know how boring these little intros always are...

Ron awoke early to see the blinding sunlight come pouring into the room. 'Harry close the curtains' he grumbled pulling the covers over his head. There came no reply and neither were the curtains drawn back over. Ron slowly began to lift himself from the bed, it was so comfortable and it was such a wrench to actually move that he collapsed back down and enveloped himself in his duvet once more. 'Harry mate please I'm too tired can you just make it dark in here again, it hurts!' Again no answer came, Ron opened his one eye and stared at the floor expecting to see his best friend lying on his bedroom floor fast asleep, however he was shocked to see an empty sleeping place and the indent on the pillow where Harry had been lying. _'That's weird, since when does Harry get up and go downstairs without me?' _he thought to himself.

Ron got dressed slowly it felt like he had lead weights embedded within him, strategically placed, making it very difficult to lift different parts of his body. As he pulled his t-shirt on, his arm dropped down to his side with a thump. 'Wow I need some breakfast, some - energy - would - be - great - right - now!' He made the seemly long trek down the stairs of the Burrow and very heavily footed made his way to the kitchen. Sitting down at the table still half asleep he heard the first voice of the day,

'Good afternoon sleepyhead' came the voice of none other than Hermione.

'Afternoon? You've got to be kidding what time is it?'

'It's just after 1 o'clock, Harry's been gone nearly half a day already and you just casually roll out of bed!'

'Harry? Huh? That's a point where is he?

'He's gone to Diagon Alley with Mrs Weasley and Ginny, you know that, you were asked to go but you said no'

'Oh yeah, I think I remember but why didn't you go?'

'Well, because I um... Well I wanted to stay here, you know, to read'

'You and your bloody reading, your like a damn walking library, don't know why I bother buying my school books I should just ask you, would save me some money!'

'Ron, you don't even buy your own books, your Mum does!'

Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he was suddenly aware of the fact that him and Hermione were left alone in the Burrow and he wasn't too sure why this bothered him so much. Not that it really meant anything, but they were still...alone. Hermione was staring at him obviously looking for him to speak but when he didn't she went back to her book apparently shaking her head. Ron got up from his seat only to feel very unstable on his feet and promptly sat back down, nursing his head as a pain had just shot violently through it.

'Whoa, that feels weird' he remarked.

'Ron are you alright?'

'Yeah I'm ok...I think! Although first I wake up _really _late and then I have this weird headache and feel really dizzy, it's strange'

'Erm, Ron...' Hermione began, but at the same time also giggling. 'That would be what is known as a hangover! That fire whiskey you, Harry and your Dad had last night might be a contributing factor'

'Oh God yeah now I remember, how much did I have?'

'Enough! Well enough to make you decidedly drunk! Do you not remember anything about last night?' she replied with a slight blush.

'Err, this may come as a surprise to you Hermione but I don't even know what the day is today let alone anything else my head just hurts'

'Oh I see' she said with a slight hint of hurt in her voice.

'Well then, c'mon fill me in, did I do something stupid? I'm sure I did as that's what I do best, I always say and do dumb things.'

'Well I, I don't really remember to be honest'

'Hermione you just said _do you remember what you did last night?_, you must know otherwise you wouldn't have said it like that.'

'Look Ron its nothing don't worry about it, it was hardly amazing'

'Right ok then, I'm not going to argue, I feel too awful for that at the moment, I'm going back to bed if that's ok with you?'

'Yeah ok fine' she replied.

Ron made his way shakily over to the sink poured himself a glass of water and shuffled back towards the stairs. Hermione sat listening to last creak of the floorboards before finally hearing Ron's bedroom door close.

'God, how I wish you would remember, as I don't think I'm ever going to be able to forget it' she sighed running her fingers through her slightly knotty hair. She looked up towards the ceiling one last time and smiled to herself before turning back to her latest read.

Another chapter will follow, some reviews would be helpful, so I can work out if this story is rubbish or not! Just let me know good or bad? I don't mind either way!

ThinkingOfaName


	2. Remembering

I do not, nor will I ever own any of the characters in this story, so lets get on with the next chapter:

Hermione sat alone in the huge old and tattered chair that Mr Weasley usually resided in. She could see why he liked that armchair so much, it was such a great thinking space. Her thoughts had most definitely been all over the place since the night before. She had hardly slept one wink since 'the moment' between her and Ron. Her head was just so full of questions, she had tried so hard not to act differently around him that morning hoping that they would be able to have a proper conversation for once in their lives instead of hurling abuse at each other. However, as it turned out Ron had no clue as to what had happened that night, she had never ever seen him drink and most definitely had never seen him in a drunken state and she was surprised Mrs Weasley even allowed him to go that far. As it had turned out the night started out brilliantly, everyone seemed to be in good spirits but Hermione had cornered herself off from everyone else, not because she was upset but just because she preferred to watch the fun from the sidelines and curl up in a comfortable place to read. After all that was her favourite past time, no one seemed to mind her not joining in and just assumed her to be happy where she was.

She had watched Mrs Weasley attempting to teach Ginny how to knit, Hermione supposed that this was so Ginny could carry on the family tradition of the famous 'Weasley Jumpers.' Ginny had not looked at all impressed, she kept one very unfocused eye on what her mother was doing trying really hard to look interested, and the other eye on Harry. Hermione could tell that a majority of Ginny's concentration had gone into watching Harry also joining in with Mr Weasley and Ron and getting decidedly drunk himself. Ginny seemed to find the three males drinking highly amusing where as Hermione just kept thinking what an utterly stupid and pointless idea it was. She knew that Ron and Harry would suffer for it in the morning, but she never thought they she would be suffering too and through no fault of her own. The words that Ron had said to her had been playing over and over in her mind and she just couldn't seem to shake them off. Was it just the drink talking or had he really meant them?

As her mind again wandered back to the events of last night she recounted every single second that led up to 'the moment.' The night had progressed into drunken slurred conversation which she had found highly irritating. She had decided at that point in time that there was nothing worse than someone with too much alcohol inside them trying to string words together, and as for sentence construction even Mr Weasley had found that one difficult! That had been the moment she announced she was going to bed, and some what huffily pulled herself out of her seat and progressed towards the stairs. She hadn't notice Ron behind her who had slipped silently away from the rowdy group.

'Mio-Mione?' she had heard his voice say…

She whirled around to see Ron leaning against the banisters of the stairs propping himself up.

'What!? She said sounding very agitated.

'I er neeeed to spe-speakk withh youu'

'I don't think any form of speech is a good idea for you at the moment Ronald Weasley, will you just look at the state of you, you wont make once ounce of sense' she replied.

'Noooo I mu-st tell youu something, I neeeed to tell youu that I am in…'

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by Harry saying her name, Hermione blinked her eyes a few times to re-adjust her sight. She had got lost in her own thoughts, and just as she was getting to the part that had been confusing her for the last day or so she was snapped out of it.

'Harry? What? What's going on?' she asked completely dazed.

'We're back from Diagon Alley Hermione, whats wrong with you? You looked like you were in another world then! Where's Ron anyway?'

Meanwhile, upstairs Ron awoke and shot up straight in bed. As he sat, the memory of what had happened the night before flooded back into his mind. He held his head down and brought his hand up resting it on his face and began to shake his head.

'Oh bloody hell, what have I done?!' he muttered to himself with shame.

Please read and review, your input is very welcome, good or bad, just don't be too mean to me, if you think its rubbish and I shouldn't continue let me know, and likewise if you think its good then please tell me! Thank you so much.


End file.
